


Suspicious Minds

by Panda365



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: Bruce and Natasha are stuck in Westview.*Tumblr Request*
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882
Kudos: 39





	Suspicious Minds

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! :)

Natasha groans when her chunky curling iron goes dead, smacking the base of it in the hopes it will turn back on. She huffs, far more frustrated than she should be with the iron stuck in her hair.

When Bruce calls for her the tension only builds, feeling rushed to acknowledge her husband.

She tears the door open with an aggressive pull, making eye contact with him, her head tilted. They share laugh when Bruce refuses to leave her alone;

"Do you need help?"

She forces a smile, holding her expression after her forced laugh in an attempt to appear completely fine, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

She reaches to swat his hand away, "Like I'm helpless."

"You’re not,' his head tilts timidly in the opposite direction, 'But I still want to help?"

Natasha consents with an eye roll and the couple carefully work to pry her red strands from the iron. Laughing over his sarcasm and jokes over their situation, she finally has had enough cans reaches for the scissors.

He looks so sad at first, watching her hack at her long wavy hair. A few clips on each side and she hands her weapon to Bruce for the back. He rotates the object as if it's some foreign UFO;

"You trust me to do this?"

"Yeah, why not? Just make it even."

He holds his breath and tries his best to match her lines. Natasha leans a bit to check herself in the mirror, "What do you think?"

Banner smiles sweetly thinking about how she can do no wrong, "I think you're beautiful no matter what you do."

"Aww,' she squints a bit, contorting her mouth, 'It's not too different?"

Different...how long did she have her hair like that in the first place? How long was it when they met? When did they meet…

Bruce gnaws at his cheek over the questions, feeling like a bad husband. Maybe they have a book somewhere. Some photo albums to dig through.

"You hate it," Natasha misunderstands his expression.

"No,' he laughs, 'It suits you. Different yet, familiar all at the same time."

She grins, putting away her equipment and studies the mess on the floor they now have to pick up.

The cat meets them at the door, purring with her tail curling up and around. Her paw lifts, hungry and clearly upset by the absence of food in her bowl.

Banner laughs, "I'll clean the bathroom if you want to feed little miss priss over there."

Natasha gives their pet a playful glare over her demands, catering nonetheless. Walking out into a perfect kitchen that's fit for the 70's, she digs through the cabinets to locate the cat food.

With each door opened, the animal is getting more and more frustrated. Leaping up onto the table to purr closer to Natasha's face- just to ensure she's been heard.

"Ostyn'."

"What?" Bruce yells from the bathroom.

"Nothing, I'm talking to the cat.”

”Cursing at the cat,” he corrects.

”I didn’t. When are you going to learn Russian? Are you taking out the trash? Can you grab the one in the kitchen on your way out?"

"I can."

The cat whines louder, paw up. Natasha locates the bag and pours it dramatically into her dish, "There. You ungrateful little cutie."

The redhead hip checks into her husband when he tries to sneak by, playfully reaching back around her waist to tickle her in response. Natasha glares, "You know I'm not ticklish."

"Killjoy."

"But you are," she's proud of herself when she makes him squirm on his way outside to dump their trash bags.

He heads to the curb, raising a hand to acknowledge the neighbors across from their modest Westview, New Jersey home. Bruce is having trouble remembering the name of the man, pausing to think;

"Vision, hi."

"Pleasant weather we're having this morning."

"Yeah it's great. No more rain."

"How is your wife?"

"Great! She's great. How are the boys? And Wanda?"

Vision rolls his eyes, finally braving to cross the street and stand closer to his neighbor, "Those children drive Wanda and I, completely mad."

He smiles with a nod, "Kids will do that."

"For certain. Would it be at all possible to drop the boys off here again sometime? Wanda is so insistent on having Agnes watch them but I'd much prefer to leave the boys here. I feel as though I've known you all for much longer."

"Yeah, of course. Nat would love that she loves kids," he pivots briefly to point to the house and then back toward his neighbor, an odd and yet brief recollection in the back of his mind…a stone of sorts. Glowing yellow?

...some colored page gifted to Natasha...a butterfly?

When was the last time they hosted a family, had Vision's children in their home anyways?

Vision nods gratefully, tapping Banner's arm, "Let's make a plan sometime. I should return before the Misses begins to question where I've wandered off to. I assume I shall have one of those...what do humans call them- forgive my mispeak, human- aren't we all...the 'honey do lists?'

"Right. Oh wow, never heard of that before. I'm sure I have one of those too."

"Indeed."

"Well. I'll let you get to it. Have a good one."

"You as well Mr. Banner."

Natasha is cleaning her kitchen when Bruce comes back inside, "I saw you talking to Vision."

"Yeah," Bruce chuckles, resting his elbows over the counter. She leans to kiss him before he questions, "When was the last time we watched the boys? Didn't they color you a picture or something. Feels like a long time ago."

"A picture,' she wipes the table, struggling to think, 'I don't...I don't remember either, weird."

"Very. You got a 'honey do list' for me?"

"Honeydew? Like, the fruit?," She pauses with a questioning stare.

Bruce shrugs with a laugh, "No, as in 'hey honey, do this' or hey honey, do that. Vision said it."

"Oh,' she snorts, 'That's humorous. I need to make a list."

"Guess I'll start with that flat tire on the car?"

"You mean the darn thing that miraculously keeps getting busted every time we try to drive off for a vacation?! Perfect!"

* * *

Bruce is underneath their firebird fighting with the jack. After an hour of wrestling with the item it slips and drops onto his foot. With a cringed and a few muffled swears he's starting to lose his temper. His fists clench and he can feel an odd pooling sensation crawling up his neck. He twitches almost involuntarily over it.

"Bruce."

Natasha is waiting at the side, her eyes wide with a little fear. She sets her cooked grilled cheese on the top of their car and adjusts her headband;

"Are you okay?"

He looks at his oddly green tinged palms currently covered in some dirt. She takes his hands into hers and meets him on the ground, sitting on her heels and instinctively trailing her fingers around certain pressure points. Bruce looks up to meet her, a flicker of green in his eyes instantly subsiding;

"What's wrong with me."

His words pull her out of the moment, trying to recall when they've been in this exact position before, in the snow maybe?

"Nothing is wrong with you-."

"...did you see that Natasha? Am I going mad?"

"The green,' she nods, keeping her voice soft, 'Did you touch some chemicals from the car?"

"No? I'm just changing the tire."

She looks over her shoulder and invites herself to scan the area, checking the oil pan underneath next, "I don't know how I feel about you messing with the car anymore today. How...?"

He's barely moved, still sitting on the driveway, "Nothing? I dropped the jack on my foot and got mad about it."

"So your veins started pulsing green…"

"Yep," he shrugs over how crazy the two of them must sound.

Natasha licks her lip thoughtfully, laying her hands on her hips, "Should we be going to the doctor?"

He groans and finally stands, reaching for a towel to wipe his hands, "I feel fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She points a strong finger in his direction with a fiery threat and repeats herself, “Do not touch the car anymore.”

"Okay, okay!"

"Maybe go inside and take a nap."

"Nat, honey, I'm fine. Really."

"Glowing green isn't normal!"

A voice interrupts the couple, a woman dressed in black at the end of the sidewalk;

"Hiya kids! Is everything alright there Neighbor?"

"Oh everything is fine. Thanks! Just...y'know, car trouble," Natasha plasters a smile on her face and Bruce does the same.

"I know a great mechanic,' she leans over the wired fence, still standing at the end of the sidewalk, 'My husband Ralph always takes our firebird to this guy. I'll get you his business card. I should have it right here in my purse, let me see…"

"That would be great," Natasha nods.

"Awesome," Bruce adds and takes the small card with its quirky purple foiled lettering.

The couple wave with their fake smiles, eager for their nosey neighbor to move along.

Banner is entertaining himself with the flicker of the colors on the card, rotating it up and backwards again over how the purple is reflecting off of the sun. He goes into some ramble, pausing only when he realizes Natasha is giving him a confused look;

"What? What'd I say?"

She has her arms crossed, shaking her head, "Nothing, I just...I swear you were a professor, or, some scientist in another life."

He laughs it's off and tucks the card into his pocket, "I feel like you always say that."

Her head tilts, in the middle of her own glitch, "Do I?"

"Yeah. You do," he laughs lightly and taps her shoulder, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Natasha stands momentarily frozen, looking out over their immediate block. She brushes off her odd feeling for De'ja Vu, their party colored cat back to her incessant purring at the front door.

Natasha glares, "Oh, you again!"

* * *

Later that night, the redhead is back in the house, calmly reading her magazine on their sofa. She has some candles lit purely for the ambiance and her shoes kicked off.

Bruce is on the floor in front of her with the cat on his lap and their television on.

"It's getting dark earlier now," she remarks with a pout, looking out their window.

"We could still go for our walk if you wanted to. It’s not impossibly cold outside," he offers with gentle eyes.

She smiles back and folds her magazine shut, "I'll get my jacket."

He snatches his own and has a moment with their stubborn cat full of sass. She clearly disapproves of her owners leaving and leaps onto the couch to whine about it.

Natasha rolls her eyes and frees her hair from underneath her coat, "Oh please. You'll be just fine."

Bruce chuckles and shuts the door behind them, taking her hand into his as they stroll down their street. They give Vision a wave, the father busy playing catch with his boys and round the corner.

She hums you herself so he encourages her to talk. She looks over her shoulder, toying with his fingers in her hand- she feels so safe with him beside her, underneath the kind lamplight;

"Just thinking about us. How lucky we are. Have everything we've ever wanted."

"We do, don't we,' he lifts his arm from her touch and wraps an arm around her shoulder to hug her from the side, 'I adore you."

Natasha's smile fades briefly, pausing in her steps. She makes eye contact with him and takes a breath, "What did you just say?"

He freezes, huffing through a smile, "I love you?”

"No, you said something else, what did you say."

He takes her hands into his, "I love you, I adore you. Is that a bad thing?"

The redhead can see a dark cell, her body cold in an instant. She shivers briefly and looks over his shoulder in a panic;

"Bruce, watch out!"

He can hardly react before she pulls him from harm's way, charging for a masked figure that intended to take a swing for Banner. She leaps into action and wraps her thighs around the guy's neck, causing him to immediately drop his weapon.

Bruce tucks his head in the corner and watches with wide eyes from a distance over Natasha's instinctual response.

She wastes little time in tackling and in pinning her victim, "Who are you and why did you just try to attack us!"

The man panics, borderline crying over the way she's completely twisted and snapped his arm, "Ow! Stop! I just wanted your wallet! Let me go! You psycho!"

Natasha snickers, "I feel like you don't know the half of it. Try to rob from us again and I will snap your neck."

"Okay! Okay!"

"Go," she frees him with a kick and completely crushes his weapon of choice underneath her converse sneaker.

The redhead takes a breath and wipes her forehead, seeing Bruce practically trembling on the side, "What?!"

He points, "What just happened…"

She shrugs, taking a moment to process the encounter. She looks off in the distance when she finally realizes what she's done, "I...I don't know."

"How did you do that?"

"...I just did it."

He steps forward cautiously. She blinks with a lump in her throat. He tries to take her hands, "Your heart is pounding."

She can feel his trembling through his fingers, looking down to catch the fading of a tinted green shade, "So is yours."

"What you did- that's not normal-."

"Self-Defense-."

"You had your thighs around his neck, Natasha. And then broke his arm. How do you know how to snap a neck?”

“It’s easy you just-.” She swallows once more, looking up toward the lamplight. When she blinks she can see an exam light, warm and intimidating over her trembling torso. She cringes almost painfully, falling against Bruce with her head against his chest. He holds her close and let's her breathe;

"It's okay, it's alright."

She looks up toward him and then back over the street, her hands in his, "What's wrong with the city."

He scoffs nervously, "Is it the city or is it us? I don't see anyone else strangling their robbers."

Natasha can feel her heart pounding and focuses on the dark road ahead. She bites her lip, "What's outside of Westview."

He looks out in the same direction she is, seeing nothing but rows of houses and a gradual darkness of their quaint town;

"Only one way to find out…"


End file.
